romanficsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Héros de l'Olympe : Titanic Now/Chapitre 3
Percy Une fois sur la piste, elle l'entraîna dans une danse folle, qu'il se contenta de suivre, un peu hébété par le tourbillonnement provoqué par la vitesse et l'alcool réunis. Sa vue se brouillait sous l'effet des couleurs phosphorescentes projetées par les spots. Percy savait bien qu'il n'était pas ivre, même s'il en avait effleuré l'extrême limite, cependant cette « limite » lui faisait ressentir les choses avec davantage d'acuité : le bruissement du vent, la sensation de flottement, voire d'euphorie, consécutive à l'absorption d'alcool... En outre la musique qui passait le frappa en plein coeur, lorsqu'il prêta vraiment attention aux paroles : Looking up from underneath Fractured moonlight on the sea, Reflections still look the same to me, As before I went under And it's peaceful in the deep, Cathedral where you cannot breathe, No need to pray, no need to speak Now I am under, oh And it's breaking over me, A thousand miles onto the sea bed, I found the place to rest my head. Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go. * Les mots, qui semblaient faire eux-mêmes écho à son histoire avec Annabeth, le transpercèrent à un tel point qu'à son tour, il en murmura une partie à l'oreille de sa partenaire, tout en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule, comme pour appuyer ce qu'il disait : : - « And it's breaking over me, A thousand miles onto the sea bed, I found the place to rest my head. » ** Ce à quoi, aussi souriante qu'imperturbable, elle répliqua, de la même manière, par la strophe qui suivait : : - « In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, And all this devotion, I never knew at all, And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released, In the arms of the ocean deliver me. Never let me go, never let me go. Never let me go, never let me go.»*** Après quoi, Annabeth sourit. : - C'est mieux, c'est mieux. Tu vois, quand tu veux. : - Mais... Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, réduisant du même coup un Percy qui tentait de protester, au silence. : - Oh, mais c'est trop mignon ! couina soudain une voix derrière eux. Bourrée, la voix en question. Et pas qu'un peu ! L'attitude d'Annabeth avait à peu près la température de l'iceberg du Titanic. : - Octave. Bonsoir. : - Z'avez l'air mignon, vous deux ! Hic ! Percy intervint : : - Je dirais bien que tu as l'air en forme, toi, mais en fait, tu as juste l'air... déchiré, Octave. : - Pas... hic... z'autant que vous tous dans quelques minutes, les Grecs ! Ça f'ra un joli feu d'artifice, ça j'vous l'dis ! Puis, sous les regards interloqués du couple, il repartit en titubant. Percy joignit les mains dans un simulacre de prière, se mit à genoux, la tête baissée : : - Oh merci, sainte Annnabeth de m'avoir préservé de cet état ! Il releva les yeux. Elle n'était plus devant lui. Avant qu'il n'aie le temps de paniquer, un objet fin et pointu lui transperça le pli du coude, lui laissant échapper un gémissement. : - Dégrisation express ! clama la jeune fille surgissant derrière lui, tandis qu'elle brandissait une minuscule seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent. Percy la fixa, abasourdi, sans comprendre. : - Attends, attends... tu m'as injecté quoi, là ? : - Juste de l'eau de mer renforcée en teneur de sel, mon chéri ! Je me doutais qu'elle servirait. L'ironie flagrante de ces derniers mots l'empêcha de prendre plaisir à ce qu'elle l'ait appelé « mon chéri ». Et de fait, l'eau salée commençait à produire son effet, se répandant dans ses veines et chassant du même coup l'ivresse. Il se sentit bientôt comme s'il n'avait rien bu du tout. Percy ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hazel, qui l'alarma derechef. Les yeux presque exorbités par la panique, le corps tremblant de toutes parts, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour parvenir à articuler péniblement : : - Percy, Annabeth. Des... Elle hoqueta, la respiration haletante. - Il y a des explosifs sous la terre ! Ici. Et ils sont amorcés. *** L'adrénaline secoua les trois adolescents, sous le choc. Comme à son habitude, Annabeth réagit avec sang-froid, une fois l'effroi passé. Attrapant sans ménagement Hazel par les épaules, elle la secoua légèrement, afin de la sortir de sa tétanie. : - Comment le sais-tu, Hazel ? Et pourquoi nous avertir, nous, et pas Reyna ? Son interlocutrice secoua la tête dans un geste désolé. : - J'ai essayé de la trouver, elle n'est pas là. Quant aux autres... D'un geste ample, elle désigna la foule tourbillonnante, visiblement inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour. Une telle passivité devenait inquiétante. Les mots de la fille de Pluton achevèrent de la faire monter, cette inquiétude. : -... ils n'écoutent rien. Je sais pas comment c'est possible, mais croyez-moi, plus ça va, plus ils boivent de ces bières, là-bas, sur le buffet. Et plus ils en boivent, moins ils sont attentifs. Je crois que ces canettes contiennent un truc pas clair. Percy se frappa le front, horrifié. : - Celles que j'ai bues ! A chaque fois que j'en prenais une, c'était comme s'il fallait absolument que j'en boive une autre ! Sans Annabeth, j'y serais sans doute encore ! En plus, je m'étais juré de ne rien boire. Il coula un regard qui en disais long sur sa reconnaissance, dans la direction de cette dernière. Hazel continua: : - Je sais ce qui se passe sous terre, et je les sens, ces explosifs. Ils sont situés dans un tunnel souterrain, juste en dessous de nous. Elle fronça les sourcils. : - Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ma perception de ce souterrain est comme.. brouillée. Et dans le même temps, celle des explosifs se fait plus précise à chaque minute qui passe. Comme si... Elle marqua une pause, se concentra. : - ... ils étaient portés vers l'extérieur. A son tour, Percy se concentra. Quelque chose dans les déclarations d'Hazel le troublait. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez puissant pour « brouiller » les perceptions de son amie, fille d'un des Trois Grands ? Quelque chose capable de « porter » des explosifs au plus près de la surface ? Il se concentra plus fort encore. Un bruit attira son attention. On aurait dit... un grondement. Oui, un grondement, venu des entrailles de la Terre. Il comprit. Et se figea. : - Les filles... c'est de l'eau. Les explosifs se trouvent sur un lit d'eau. Et je ne connais qu'une sorte de ces engins qui soit hydrophile. Percy croisa le regard d'Annabeth. : - Le feu grec, fit cette dernière, la mine sombre en hochant la tête. Il y a du feu grec sous nos pieds. *** Progressivement, la figure de la jeune femme se convulsa de haine. : - Octave. C'est Octave qui a tout manigancé. Tout à l'heure, il a mentionné qu'il y aurait « un beau feu d'artifice » ! C'était de ça qu'il parlait. Il veut supprimer les Grecs du Camp Jupiter ! siffla-t-elle. Bon, il faut les désamorcer, de préférence sans se noyer. Ce qui, vu le niveau de l'eau, devrait être impossible. Percy vit briller une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux d'acier et ils échangèrent un regard complice. Complice... et redoutable. : - « Devrait » seulement, hein ? Laisse, ma belle, j'ai compris ! On se le fait ? Malgré l'heure grave, elle lui prit la main et la serra fort. : - Ouais, répéta-t-elle, on se le fait. Hazel, cours avertir Reyna. Évacue tout le monde. On s'en occupe. : - OK ! s'écria cette dernière en déguerpissant.